


Isn’t this serious?

by fakebodies



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: M/M, but mostly it’s just sweet, first confessions ig? technically, there’s some minor self-deprecation, this was written for my boyfriend I love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: They love each other. The stars may be unkind, but even wrapped in a blanket, cold and regretful, Hudson looks striking in the moonlight.





	Isn’t this serious?

“Hey…” Hicks sits up in bed. It’s two in the morning, he’s cold- the bathroom light is on. His partner didn’t answer, so he climbs out of bed, blearily rubbing his eye. The scar tissue covering his cheek is still fresh, far from the faded marks covering the rest of his body. Hicks tries not to touch it too much.

He blinks against the bright light of the bathroom, shaking his head slightly. The man he’d hoped to locate in the brightly-lit, blue-tiled room was not present. Hicks continues his shuffling trek through the rest of the house, yawning. He’d much rather be asleep, wrapped up in soft blankets and strong arms, but the part of his brain that’s functioning at full capacity recognizes this could be serious.

He finds Hudson outside, wrapped up in one of their spare blankets, gazing up at the stars. Hicks sits down next to him, the grass wet beneath his palms. After a moment of silence, Hicks moves his arm to rest around Hudson’s back, their shoulders touching. Hudson glances at him.

“Sorry.”

“For what?” Hicks brushes his thumb against Hudson’s hip.

“I don’t know.”

“…Thank you.”

“For _what_?” Hudson repeats, shifting to look at Hicks, confusion painted across his features.

“Being so brave.” Hicks shrugs.

“Vasquez was brave. You were brave. So was Bishop. Everyone else- they were all brave. I was just-“

“A whiny asshole who freaked out over everything and couldn’t even shoot straight. Sure.” Hicks rolls his eyes.

“Hey, Dwayne…” Hudson frowns, pulling back slightly.

“You were brave, Will. I’m not playing jokes.” Hicks holds Hudson’s gaze- and isn’t this serious? They never use each other’s first names. Hicks is worried.

“I mean it too. I’m not-“

“You are.”

“I wasn’t a good soldier.” Hudson looks down at his lap.

“Who is?” Hicks shakes his head, “Who doesn’t fuck up? We’re all either a coward or a piece of shit.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Okay.” Hicks nods, once. He squeezes Hudson’s shoulder.

“I’m still not brave, or a good soldier. I wasn’t cut out for this.” Hudson looks back up at Hicks, brow furrowed, “You’re not going to change my mind.”

“Not tonight, sure. Give it time.” Hicks squeezes Hudson’s shoulder again. He gets a slight smile in response- not much, but he can relax.

“Dwayne…”

“Maybe you’re not brave, but you are a good man. You’ve always been that.”

“Dwayne?” there’s a hint of a question in Hudson’s voice, and the smile gets a little warmer. Hicks feels his heart clench at the way Hudson looks in the moonlight.

“Yeah, Will?”

“I love you.”

And, oh, isn’t this serious? But how many years has it been since Hicks first thought Hudson was beautiful?

“I love you too.”


End file.
